


黄油饼干窃贼之恋

by Ozzy1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1





	

**黄油饼干窃贼之恋**

 

 

1.

通常来讲，纽特不是那种会用“但我是个好人”来抵抗生活的沮丧成年人。他爱他的生活，充满了谷物、红茶和永远青春期的动物们；最后一项使纽特·斯卡曼德有自信能成为全天下最生机勃勃的宅男，如果这能对他的医疗保险或工资账单产生任何积极影响的话，他或许还会豁出去争取一把（“我为你牺牲了够多了，嗅嗅，我有没有和你说过通货膨胀和新出的那个显微镜？我不是在要求你少吃一些，但你现在得去和曼迪太太道歉。来吧，我听说那儿有很棒的水果馅饼。”），虽然不太擅长做总结演讲但他热爱自己的工作。或许在破解尴尬的进程上走得比一般人慢上一些，但嘿，纽特是个好人，而世界上的确有比对付发情的犀牛更糟糕的事等着他来处理，比如现在，动物学家用两根手指紧张地捏着实验服口袋里用手帕裹住的半打奶球，甚至没有意识到自己的下巴已经钻进了衬衣领子里头。他愿意用十个有关臭鼬或豚鼠的问题答案来交换此刻的难题——当纽特几乎确定自己在那双黑色皮鞋鞋面上看到自己的脸的时候他都快窒息了——字面意义上的，肉豆蔻、鸢尾和香根草，哈，对正在发情的唐克斯夫人来说或许不是个好主意……

“又见面了，斯卡曼德博士。”

瞧见了，注意力也算不上纽特的强项之一。现在他只庆幸自己飞快抬头时没有洒掉手里的咖啡或是用头顶撞坏任何人的鼻梁，他抬起脸，像每一个工作日早晨那样腼腆地微笑起来。尽管很快纽特便发觉自己并不太能长时间维持这个笑容——蒂娜曾说过他的微笑很迷人，感觉起来像正被幼嫩的蒲公英种子挠痒痒，当然，这发生在视屏通话里。挺奇怪的，当你在口袋里捏爆一只奶球的时候却只能想到皮革和热可可的味道：“很荣幸再见到您，格雷福斯先生。”

 

倒不是说格雷福斯先生是个坏人，纽特也没和他熟到这个有资格指手画脚的份上。当时纽特正在美国出差，在一周的时间里纽特预支了未来三年份的甘米小熊糖——他紧张时会需要这么做，而美国的同事们令他经常紧张：当他们停止谈论特修斯时便会礼貌地要求纽特聊聊他最近见到的河马，而在内容刚进行到妊娠期时大多数人就难以自禁地表现出了厌烦的样子；如果这发生在某个漫展上，纽特会选择自然地改变话题开始理性讨论神秘博士，但他不确定和自己研究所的股东谈论这个会是个好主意——格雷福斯先生从来不和他寒暄，他甚至很少同他讲话，某种角度上来说纽特还挺开心的，不过仔细一想有很大可能是因为格雷福斯先生不喜欢他。与此同时前者注定会出现在纽特在美国的每一场工作简报上，阴沉沉地用食指抵着额角，当他与皮克莉女士侧身交谈时，纽特甚至几乎无法控制自己对甘米小熊的迫切需要。蒂娜倒是很崇拜他，纽特希望不仅仅是因为那身考究的大衣和低音炮；早些时候——当他还没有鼓起勇气向这位出色的美国姑娘要电话号码的时候，他在电梯间拐角不小心看到过他为她擦去嘴边芥末酱的样子（一个在二十一世纪随身带手巾的美国人，你敢相信的话），就像轻轻挥开一只粉红色蝴蝶，这也是纽特第一次意识蒂娜有一双多么温柔明亮的眼睛。通常这种情况下英国人们都会选择转开脸并用神奇的闪光棒消除此刻的记忆，但那天纽特恰好忘了把这小道具放进上衣口袋里。或许他该把那颗爆裂的奶球算在这事儿头上。

但这都是——六个月以前的事了，没错，眼下他在自己的国家舒舒服服地呆着，享受下雨天、炖豆子和一成不变的单身。舒舒服服地直到四十分钟以前，他接到电话，他被要求利用自己出色的社交技能，给今日到达的投资方代表一个愉快的参观。可不是吗，动物学家在能开口前被迫中断了通话，想要打开弗兰克的铁笼子一头钻进去。

 

但其实也还好，纽特很高兴看来格雷福斯先生并没有因为时间推移而更多喜欢他一点。他看起来像任何时候一样阴沉寡言，不动声色地盛气凌人着，肯定不是因为坐了太久飞机的缘故，在纽约时他也不是天天坐飞机上班啊。纽特这样想着，直到他的手指再一次浸入一片奶渍中去。

“咖啡？”他偏过头，声音不足以在走廊里造成回声，但纽特还是不自觉地清了清嗓子，“黑咖啡，如果你要奶球或糖的话就在我口袋里。”

“谢谢，黑咖啡就可以。”格雷福斯先生抬起手，眯起眼睛看向纽特的口袋，“自从上次你从公文包里捏出一只猫来，你口袋里的任何东西都不足以令我惊讶了。事实上我在车上做了不少关于茶的研究，你碰巧在外套里藏了一杯茶吗，斯卡曼德博士？”

“不，抱歉，今天没有。”纽特不自觉停顿了半步，匆忙用刘海遮住呆瓜看益智问答节目时才会露出的那种笑容，嗅嗅这个小混蛋。“但茶水间就在前面，我们可以去那儿。”只要你别再提猫的事情。

一丝不苟的男人站在原地掀开杯盖，“我记得他，活跃的小家伙，有一双巧克力眼睛。”当他喝完第一口时，纽特恰好重新站到了他身边。现在他们又并排了，保持着五英寸的安全距离，出于某种原因仍然缩着脖子的纽特和无时无刻不骄傲笔挺的格雷福斯先生，谈论着猫和咖啡并排走着。

 

无论如何，他们最后还是在茶水间停下了脚步。巧克力眼睛，他说，让纽特想起柜子第三层放的那种有碎巧克力点缀的黄油曲奇饼，他总是很喜欢那个味道。今天是周一，柜子里该有满满的存货。有句话怎么说来着，一个愉快的参观可不能落下美味的曲奇。

 

 

2.

帕西维尔喜欢长风衣，至少他表现得很喜欢，事实上每个周末他都穿着大两号的运动裤下楼去有机蔬果店买菜——长风衣，陶瓷杯子和诗歌，不喜欢下雨天，因此也不够喜欢英国。往常他只需要在某场会议结束发言时轻描淡写地提上那么一句（“但仍有人仰望星空。”而不管你在不在阴沟里都该知道王尔德是爱尔兰人），皮克莉女士在午餐前就会把去伦敦的机票塞进另一个人手里。但不是这一次。帕西现在喜欢英国了，事实上他喜欢任何盖勒特无法在凌晨三点敲响他房门的地方，古巴，内蒙，南极洲，他不在乎。他的登机牌是比快乐王子的眼珠更宝贝的东西——帕西在座位上找到耳塞和眼罩，没什么更糟的了，他想，等盖勒特的来电显示消失之后关掉了手机。

 

但盖勒特就是盖勒特，这一点帕西维尔知道得比谁都清楚，当他必须要和你说上话的时候，五小时的时差根本算不上问题，更别说他快要爆炸的电子邮箱和短信。当他拿出手机看到盖勒特的名字赫然出现在屏幕上时，帕西维尔惊涛骇浪的愤怒脑海中，金发男人的脸同河马的胸部无声地重叠到了一起。

“……非常有趣的一点是，通常妈妈们都在水下给孩子哺乳，她们侧躺着，像这样——而孩子们会时不时地出来换口气，然后继续……”

“继续？”经过下一个饮水处时我就丢掉手机，帕西想，而纽特却在说完小河马换气流程之后重新变得安静。

“抱歉，我想我是忍不住说了太多无聊的事情。”纽特说，而他脸上又出现了像那种大一点的男孩碰掉了邻居窗台上风信子时才会有的表情，“一定让您觉得烦了。请先接电话吧，格雷福斯先生。”

“我倒没那么急，”帕西把手机捏在手里，漫不经心地搜寻着饮水处，“所以河马在水下分娩，也在水下哺乳，我得说这的确是我第一次听说，仔细想想这样的确更安全些。”屏幕亮了起来：

盖勒特：听电话。

盖勒特： ** **现在，** ** 小混蛋。

 

“是啊，而且也没什么可担心的，他们有非常厚的皮下脂肪，在水里浮着是挺件轻松的事情。”

在帕西维尔能够找到最近的饮水处之前，屏幕又一次亮了起来：

盖勒特： ** **你在伦敦？？** **

盖勒特： ** **我问过艾伯纳西了** **

盖勒特： ** **什么时候？？？** **

盖勒特： ** **你知道我不能去英国！！！** **

 

一般情况下帕西维尔骂人都挺有讲究，但凡事总有例外，所以听好了：“该死的——河马的乳房！”

“抱歉？”纽特陷入了专业性的不解。帕西看出来了，他看起来像是马上要从上衣里掏出笔记本的样子。帕西情不自禁地解释起来，他感到自己要对纽特及河马母亲们负责，“没什么，是我该抱歉。是盖勒特，我哥哥。你理应听说过，格林德沃，邓布利多的——”

“啊，”动物学家显然放松了下来，“我知道，我也去了他们的婚礼。非常甜蜜，满天花板的蜡烛和紫色领结什么的，当时在场的女孩儿不少都哭了——”纽特也快哭了，那可是满屋子的蜡烛和布丁！“他们怎么样？”

“阿不思还好，我估计。但是盖勒特疯了，而且正致力于把我也逼疯。”帕西扫了一眼纽特，在对方真挚、困惑甚至有一点微妙的同情的脸上，他第一次从自己兄弟悲惨的爱情生活里得到一些乐趣，“阿不思拒绝和他讲话，大概有半年了吧，阿不福思上周刚去过他们在纽约的公寓，把他哥哥的东西都打包好了。听说他还在争取克雷登斯的抚养权。”

“他们领养的那个男孩儿？哦，我想想，今年他该多大了——”

“灾难一样的年纪，高中二年级。有自己的乐队，是个有天赋的男孩。”

“但愿大人们的事不会给他太大影响，高中可是敏感时期。”

“别担心，他大部分时间时间住在我家，每天和阿不思有固定的Skype时间。你知道的，青春期，和寂寞、忙碌并且不会做饭的盖勒特可不是最佳拍档。”

“解释了抚养权的问题。”纽特赞许地点了点头，接着问出了全天下仍然相信、忠诚并且渴望爱情的愚蠢人们都会问的问题：“但他们还爱着对方，是吗。究竟发生了什么？”

事实上帕西也只能从盖勒特愤怒悲伤的酒后胡言里推断出一两点线索，又不是说盖勒特是那种会坐在沙发上靠热饮和倾诉纾解郁闷的基佬，通常情况下他会选择以最快的速度逃离事故现场，然后大干一轮龙舌兰，在愧疚、心碎和逃避中迎来第二天的晨光。“生活理念不同吧，就像每对情侣那样，在盖勒特放弃教书之前他们也为这争吵过。但那是小事，他们会解决的。主要还是远距离？我想。不是说阿不思做的不够好，他非常优秀，热爱自己的事业，是一名出色的教育家。盖勒特也是。要我说，他们深爱着对方，只是你不能永远和自己的爱人隔着大西洋。总之，盖勒特正在拖延着，找最贵的离婚律师，设法证明自己是那个更合格的家长——但他并不是真的想结束这一切，你知道的。他的短期目标是重新和阿不思说上话。”

这是非常有说服力的，人们互相吸引并不是让地球持续转动的原因。纽特又想起了蒂娜，想起他们的短信、邮件和视频通话是如何被时差和重洋在忙碌的生活里稀释，他们甚至还没有正式开始。纽特现在真的伤心了，他回忆起那个被香槟和爱意点缀得闪闪发光的日子，邓布利多教授和格林德沃先生在祝福中甜蜜地说着初识时每晚隔着两堵墙壁互传短信的时光，“还有长期目标呢？”他是那种希望所有故事都有快乐结局的成年人。

“我不知道，斯卡曼德博士。”

“纽特。”

“——纽特，抱歉，我不该拿我哥哥的私生活影响你的情绪。”帕西停在动物学家身前，转过身柔和地沉默着。这是一个属于两个旁观者的脆弱时刻，空气持续地安静，帕西维尔没有靠近纽特，没有伸手拨开他蓬松的刘海，更没有打开手臂，贴着对方的颈侧告诉他一切都会好起来；他只是站着，用他能想到的最好的方式陪在纽特身旁，“咖啡棒极了，我从没有像今天这样喜欢过黄油曲奇；我很喜欢你说的那些河马的故事，关于他们的发情期和哺乳方式。”

“太好了，”帕西很高兴纽特的眼睛重新愉快了起来，因此他也笑了。他跟着纽特继续向前走，完美错过左手边的饮用水池。“你喜欢河马，并不是所有人都对河马感兴趣。我还想着是不是该开始聊聊星际迷航了。”

“噢，我恨AOS。”

“是吗？太好了，我也是！”

……

 

这是一场令人舒畅的闲聊，他们急着享受当下。在非常久的以后，帕西和纽特都感激自己没有浪费时间去给这一天下任何定义。

 

 

3.

周三  22：47

格雷福斯先生：我找过了，酒店附近大大小小的超市，每一家都没有那种饼干。

 

纽特：你该上网试试，我听说那确实很难找到。

纽特：哦，忘了配送是个大问题。

 

格雷福斯先生：就在我以为日复一日的酒店食物已经够糟糕的时候。

 

纽特：或者我们可以从研究所走私一点小饼干。

 

格雷福斯先生：那一定得是明天了，你们整个研究所好像一台巨大的黄油饼干毁灭机。

 

纽特：在您没来之前竞争还不是这么激烈的，先生。

 

格雷福斯先生：帕西。

 

纽特：帕西。晚安。

 

帕西：晚安，纽特。

 

 

周三  23：23

Cre：帕西叔叔你还醒着吗

Cre：爸爸说他要去找你了，他正在收拾行李

Cre：不知道是真在收拾还是假装的，你还在伦敦，对吗？

 

      23：35

帕西叔叔：早点休息，克雷登斯。

 

 

4.

“用一箱饼干打赌，非常严肃，他不会来的。倒霉的盖勒特。”帕西维尔站着，他今天没有刮脸，除此之外一切都像往常一样无可挑剔，好像他随时都能抽开一张椅子来一场有必胜信心的盯人对峙（staring contest），纽特在有条不紊地往皮包里装曲奇时抽空看了他一眼，“你看上去没有休息好，这样够了吗，装不下了。”他不确定帕西这样算是合格的望风，于是他紧张地压低了声音。

“要我说，他的鞋底还没接触到希思罗机场的地面就该因过度愧疚休克了。差不多了，剩下那两包我们下班之前再来拿。他无法面对阿不思，当你想看盖勒特·格林德沃颤抖时，只需要大喊一声邓布利多的名字。”帕西自然地提起皮包，自然地抓着纽特的手臂将他带离地面。老实讲这真的非常刺激，帕西的漂亮黑色大衣和鼓胀的皮包使他们成了这幢建筑里最可疑的人。纽特的钢笔在胸前的口袋里晃来晃去，他低下头尽量憋住笑容装出严肃的样子。而这只让帕西维尔脸上的微笑更大了。

“你觉得这样就能使你看起来像个无辜的共犯了？斯卡曼德博士，当他们收缴我的皮包，所有属于研究所的曲奇暴露在阳光之下时，我就会马上供出你。”

“你没有证据。格雷福斯先生，我会告诉他们是你逼迫我的。”

“我会给他们看你的短信。”

“别给他们看我的短信。我对莎翁情史说了很不好的东西。”

倒不是说那些意见没有道理，帕西在心底附和了一声，“那就不给他们看。”

“所以你依然没有证据。”纽特笑了，有种逃出生天的犯罪电影主角式的洋洋得意。

“那么结局就是我被遣送回国了，带不走哪怕一小片黄油曲奇。他们在美国不做这个，当我被MacUSA扫地出门时，我会坐在大堂台阶上想念上头的碎巧克力的。”

“振作点，那样起码你能给你哥哥省去一趟旅行。”

“没差别。他无论如何都不敢来的，可怜的老混蛋。”

 

他们没有被抓住，在这里还是要提那么一句。从茶水间去停车场的路上他们不得不和每一个遇上的人打招呼，纽特从中总结出需要极强的自律才能当好一个严肃的走私犯——看看帕西，看看他，冷酷，专业，强硬；看他如何对女士们绅士地致意，用他的魅力一把火烧到姑娘的心口，而更可恨的是罪犯本人对此颇有一种理所当然的自得。

这是炫耀，纽特摇摇头，有一缕卷发碰到了他的睫毛。老天，这一定在炫耀。

 

尽管途中充满挑战，帕西和纽特仍然坚持到了车上才大笑出来。

他们决定晚上在纽特家心平气和地讨论分赃的问题（“在公共场合分饼干太奇怪了。”“也不能去我的酒店，听起来很非法。”），顺便在下班时一起去买土豆和牛排（“入乡随俗，今晚你依然只有豆子吃。”“请快带我去有机蔬菜店，我要昏迷了，拜托。”）。

 

 

5.

纽特抱着嗅嗅靠在流理台边上，皮克特在他们进门的一瞬间就钻进了他的大衣里，（一如既往地粘人，并且绿）。这搞得帕西有点紧张，“我可从来没被这么多双眼睛盯着做饭过。”

“不打紧，只有嗅嗅和皮克特在看而已。”自打他们一同洗劫了茶水间，纽特仿佛浑身上下都装了气囊似的，抓紧一切机会在帕西周围横冲直撞，一点也不担心自己会冒犯到任何人；帕西和他像是达成了某种秘而不宣的默契，他们被拴在棉花糖拧成的绳子两头，友好亲密地分享秘密、曲奇和傍晚时光，谁都不愿意松开绳子让对方掉下去。

“单身的好处，你有大把时间学会菜谱上的东西。”帕西只穿着衬衣，袖子卷到手肘，他熟练地焯着西蓝花，“更何况家里还有个青少年要养活。”

“在我家通常嗅嗅才是那个决定晚餐吃什么的人，我就把外卖单啊什么的递给他就行。”纽特把蠢蠢欲动的嗅嗅按回怀里，“今晚我们有幸沾一下光了。”他会喜欢嗅嗅吗？纽特忍不住想，别担心了，瞧，帕西维尔·格雷福斯站在我的厨房里煎牛排呢，哈，放在三天之前我一定会觉得自己疯了；他看起来是个好厨师，而我对任何食物都不过敏。巧克力眼睛，这可能是嗅嗅猫生能得到的最高评价——帕西也有一双巧克力眼睛，在阳光下像浓稠的蜜糖。

 

“纽特？”

“嗯？”

帕西维尔转过身，欲言又止。他看着纽特就好像这是他现在唯一能想到有意义的事情。他看起来真好，不知道明天早晨他的胡渣会长到什么样子，纽特想，在他能意识到这有多么荒唐逾越不可理喻之前，他的脑子突然被各种各样的琐碎细节充满了：下班途中差点撞上挡风玻璃的绿色气球让车厢里的两个成年人兴奋地大声喊叫；在早晨他们互相问好，勤恳的斯卡曼德博士和严苛的格雷福斯先生；他们都还惦记着前一晚关于济慈、松饼或者数独的话题，直到新鲜滚烫的红茶让研究所变得温暖并且模糊，纽特大声地开着纬度和身高的玩笑，而世界上也终于有人愿意在他耳边抱怨酒店护发素的滑稽味道。有机蔬菜店？纽特想自己会经常光顾那儿的……紧接着他想到了蒂娜，但不是她清爽的发梢或瘦长的手指。纽特想到蒂娜。想到纽约的高大建筑的电梯间转角，在某个普通的工作日的一场意外目击——他想起蒂娜闪动着光亮的眼睛对面就是眼前这一张认真的脸，那双锐利眼睛的主人一定在温柔地同她说话，像是这是世界上唯一有意义的事，就像哄骗小鹿的猎人那样；他用手巾揩去蒂娜的芥末酱胡子，知道这一定会让樱花色的浪潮澎湃着冲上姑娘的脸庞……珠穆朗玛乔戈里纽特马卡鲁卓奥友——纽特不得不快点想些别的东西，此刻他感觉太不好了，硬要说的话像是一头鲸鱼刚刚开着装甲车从他的胸口碾了过去，并在纽特没有彻底断气之前成功把白醋兑酒洒在了他的伤口上。鲸鱼是温和的动物，因此这感觉怪异极了。

 

“纽特？”帕西靠近了一些，看上去略有些担心的样子。

“我在。”沮丧的动物学家吸了吸鼻子。鲸鱼伤了他的心，而他不打算让帕西知道。

“我们有小豆蔻吗？”

“呃……我需要找找。”

“你在想什么？”

“蒂娜。”

“蒂娜·戈尔德斯汀？”

现在纽特真想把自己的舌头咬下来了。“呃……她……”

“是我的下属。好姑娘，诚恳，有能力。”

“没错，但……”纽特也不知道为什么自己非要把关于蒂娜的话题延续下去。就好像那头鲸鱼在倒车，而他正倒在柏油地上，破碎地喊着热烈欢迎。

“我听说你在美国时和她走得挺近。”

鲸鱼突然拉住了手刹，从车窗里对纽特探出疑问的脑袋。“我？等等，可你怎么……”

“她告诉了克雷登斯，克雷登斯告诉了我。事实是，你瞧，我或许该承认自己并不再是二十岁了，蒂娜和克雷登斯亲得像姐弟一样。你知道她业余时间也和克雷登斯一块儿玩乐队吧，很棒的鼓手。蒂娜的妹妹奎妮，纽约数一数二的女高音。她们比克雷登斯才大不了几岁，”帕西轻快地笑起来，脸上有种家长式的独有的自豪，“你能相信吗，我的工作和私人生活都被热爱摇滚乐的小年轻们入侵了。”

“什么？”纽特糊涂了，蒂娜怎么从没提起过？！

“但她现在长大了，”帕西像是看穿了纽特，他只停顿了一秒，脸上就突然展露出一些失落和愧疚来，“我有时候还挺怀念请她喝一次下午茶就能让她代我去对付克雷登斯的日子。现在我不得不做个狡猾的大人，提防着来自自己孩子们的算计，用些讨巧的小手段哄骗他们姐弟俩给我腾出一个清净的星期天。”

说完，帕西无辜地看向他，平静得像是广场上等待夜幕降临的灰鸽子。而纽特羞愧得只想一头扎进洗碗池里，他甚至能感到自己的脸颊正在心灵拷问之下猛烈地发烧。

我是全天下最龌龊的动物学家！于是纽特转开脸，在对帕西、蒂娜的歉疚和如释重负中搜寻起被遗忘的小豆蔻。

 

鲸鱼在晚餐正式开始前就驾车离开了，纽特希望它永远不会在公寓楼下再次出现，与此同时动物学家的肋骨在香槟气泡中愈合如初。晚餐时，纽特告诉帕西在伦敦要是遇上大风天气，可以试着倒着行走，事实上有时这是唯一能顺利移动的方法，美国人沉吟着似乎不想接受他的建议，然后他们同时大笑起来，纽特肯定他们在想一样的东西，因为紧接着帕西就伸手摸了摸自己后脑的头发。他们一道解决了今天的填字游戏，没花上多久时间。帕西和嗅嗅非常合拍（没什么不对的，或许他们还在亮闪闪饰品俱乐部的时候就互相认识了），他们在纽特展示自己鞋柜里半打几乎一模一样的高帮靴子时一同表达了友好的嘲笑，纽特大方地不予计较。出人意料的是皮克特今晚的表现，害羞敏感的小蜥蜴在英俊的纽约客面前放弃了矜持——作为（皮克特的）家长，纽特感到自豪、酸楚，竟然有些不知该如何是好。

我们需要要好好谈谈，他用口型对皮克特说。当然，帕西没瞧见。老天，他现在除了皮克特眼睛里还能再放下什么？

 

 

6.

“我不知道你是透明伞的类型，透明伞对我来说总是很可疑。”

“或许是因为格雷福斯先生不喜欢雨滴的形状。”

“他喜欢，只要雨滴不落在他身上。这是斯卡曼德博士的私人收藏吗？我猜猜，一定都是神秘博士。哈，都是神秘博士。”

“请你小心些。我爱神秘博士——”

“里头比外面更大（Bigger on the inside）。”帕西直起身子，他的手机在沙发上震动着。

“回到未来发烧友感慨地说——”纽特看到屏幕显示盖勒特的名字，他悄悄叹了口气，“你最好在嗅嗅把屁股挪到你的手机上之前接起来。”

于是帕西照做了，纽特站在他身侧开始随意地摆弄起桌上的茶具。尝试到第二种摆放方式时，纽特忍不住偷偷往帕西的方向看。旋即他立马放下了杯子：帕西看起来像是要晕厥的样子。

“发生什么了？”纽特小心翼翼地问。

“恐怕我要走了，”帕西用手掌揉了揉眼睛，显得遗憾而疲惫，“谢谢你，纽特，无与伦比的夜晚。顺便说一句，你，嗅嗅还有皮克特能留下所有黄油曲奇。”

 

于是纽特明白，是盖勒特·格林德沃到达伦敦了。

 

 

7.

纽特记得格林德沃先生，有点模糊，但不影响他在他记忆中深情的模样。不可否认盖勒特·格林德沃是个优秀、英俊的男人，有着张狂快乐的金发和嘴角。当他与邓布利多教授发生拥抱时，这种碰撞似乎会产生比超新星爆炸更耀眼的光。他们是砂砾中唯一可以比肩的钻石，仿佛这就是世界上唯一重要的事。

“当我们拥有彼此，就坚不可摧。”婚礼上的格林德沃先生这样说。

纽特盯着正文依旧空白的那封电子邮件，不由自主又回想起很多年前的那一天。没什么奇怪的，他想，只是受人（被哥哥持枪威胁的帕西——据他自己所说，纽特仍持怀疑态度）之托骗自己最敬重的教授出来见个面而已。

“只需要在我找个地方埋了自己之前邀请阿不思来你家吃一次晚餐就好，剩下的交给盖勒特，你甚至都不用出现在那儿。没关系的，就说是盖勒特逼你的，在学校时邓布利多最喜欢你了不是吗。盖勒特？你不用担心他，等见到阿不思之后他要么永远没法再从地板上爬起来喘气，要么他俩作为全天下最幸福的男人一起离开。拜托了，纽特，就这一次，你得救我。”

 

……完全没什么值得愧疚的，不是吗？

 

所以，好心的，毫无戒备的邓布利多教授接受了纽特的邀请，热情地回复说他会在周六晚上七点准时出现在纽特家门口（“为什么非得在我家？”“因为阿不思在隔着玻璃窗看到我第一眼时就会转身走掉。我想象你会比这更聪明些，斯卡曼德博士，不然阿不思为什么这么喜欢你呢。”“……”），为此他花了整个周六上午收拾房间。下午四点帕西带着铁青的面孔和闪亮的、神采奕奕同时异常紧张的格林德沃先生敲响了纽特的家门。

“这些墙纸需要换一换……”

这是纽特离开前格林德沃先生对他说的最后一句话。

 

纽特关上副驾驶座的车门，试着把气氛活跃起来，“你今天看起来不太一样。”他从来没见过帕西没抹发蜡的样子，也不知道他还有休闲服、运动鞋，更不知道他烦闷时看起来像一只生气的章鱼幼崽。

“当盖勒特在我身边呆上超过三个小时我就会变成这样，”帕西叹了一口气，“变得消极、邋遢，怀疑人生。”

“幸好我把你救出来了，”纽特知道帕西说的有百分之八十都是真话，但今天可是周六，他们值得开心一下，“想好接下来我们要去哪儿了吗？”

“ ** **我**** 哪儿也不会去，抱歉，斯卡曼德博士。我得留在车上，习惯习惯在右边开车的感觉，顺便随时准备把从窗户里跳下来的盖勒特送去医院。你想好了什么消遣的地方吗？”

图书馆？天文台？通常纽特是不会在意一个人待着的……“我想我也没什么地方可以去的，还是留在这里吧。”嗅嗅和皮克特留在这里，你也留在这里。

“那我们最好想些点子出来，可不想浪费了好时光不是吗。”帕西把落在额前的头发往后捋了捋，没有古龙水的味道，令人产生一种靠近的错觉。“我们得抓紧。下周一我就要回去了。回纽约去。”他放低声音，几乎听不出情绪地说。

“噢……”纽特感到突然有一根手指大力地弹了一下他的后脑勺，他把重心从右边收回来，重新笔直地僵在车座上。他仿佛看到远方的鲸鱼挂上了五档车速正向他冲来。

“‘噢’？你要对我说的只有‘噢’？”帕西听起来湿润而温柔，纽特想自己一定是听错了，因为那声音里几乎还带着一些脆弱的，请求的味道。

“呃……我想我并不是很在行，对于分别什么的。抱歉如果我——”“我会想念你的。”

纽特猛地转过脸。他看向帕西，感到自己的心像是一只汁液饱涨的浆果，随着周围正在慢慢变成真空——下一秒它就要爆炸了。

帕西低着头，嗅嗅安静地伏在他大腿上。他的手指从嗅嗅的额头开始，小心地顺着猫咪的脊椎一下下轻抚，“我永远不会把那件大衣送去干洗，当我想你时，就去看看那上面你掉落的毛。回到纽约之后我也不会爱上别的小猫了。事实上我还没有告诉你，我爱你，你是这世界上最特别的猫咪，没有什么比你的陪伴更令我感到舒坦和快乐；我会记得你的灰绿色的眼睛，它们让我想起雾天的松树林。你也许不会再见到我，但请你知道，你值得天空底下一切最好的东西。”

纽特几乎快要坍塌了，同时也重新获得了呼吸的能力。“嗅嗅的眼睛不是绿色的，”他的嘴唇在颤抖，上帝啊。“巧克力眼睛，记得吗。”

“噢，当然。”帕西叹息着，那么轻那么轻地说，仿佛稍微用力一点就足以让重力失效，而他会被自己的呼吸推出地球，终于变成宇宙里最孤独的微粒，“或许我并不真的是说给嗅嗅听的。大概算是我和王尔德的诸多共同点之一。”

“你们都酗酒吗。”

“不要在这个时候试图说笑话，这很不好笑。我并不酗酒，但其实我是爱尔兰人。”帕西摇了摇头，他拍拍猫咪的屁股，看在他很有诚意的份上，嗅嗅纡尊降贵的腹部离开了帕西的运动裤。于是纽特尽力把嘴角的微笑收紧。

“好吧。你有什么好的建议？”

帕西终于抬起头，没有精致武装的他认真而无害。他没说一个字，单凭着那对琥珀一样的眼睛恩准了纽特在他的私人塞瑟岛*上横行霸道的权力。他在等待纽特靠近他，像迎接新生的小豹子，谨慎、焦虑，热烈，温柔。

 

就像朝阳在背后升起，而他们正踩在世界末日追来的影子上第一次接吻。

 

_塞瑟岛：希腊神话里爱神和诗神游戏的地方。_

 

 

8.

周六  22：07

邓布利多教授：谢谢款待，纽特。愉快的一晚，我很期待下次见面！

纽特：随时欢迎，教授 ;-)

 

周六  22：09

盖勒特：不回来了，不用等我。（已读）

 

 

9.

帕西在亲吻之后的第三个夕阳来临前就要离开了。纽特对分别一向不是很拿手，在机场大厅时他的鼻尖和眼眶都红了，但他并没有哭，没有。

不得不分离的时候到了。

 

“好了，”帕西放下行李，没有意识到自己现在多像一个假期过后不得不离开甜心的，酸涩、无奈、黏糊的男朋友，“我会争取多出差的。”

“然后呢，你到伦敦的时候我大概在非洲。”纽特很沮丧，此刻没有人比他更懂朱丽叶了，他愿意用任何东西交换与帕西的一千次的晚安。“你真的觉得能成吗，帕西？”你知道的，我们能做到吗，隔着随机的海域和大陆，越过缠绕繁琐的生活，在疯狂的想念里对爱保持炙热，并依然纯洁如初。

帕西将他拉近，他轻柔地揉搓着纽特的后背，扬起脸将下巴埋进动物学家的颈窝，“我们能做到的，昨晚我梦见我们了。肩并肩，站在巴黎街头。”

“我不知道原来你是个巫师。”

“别担心了，好吗，我的‘担心意味着受苦两次’先生去哪儿了？”

“抱歉。”纽特把自己缩得更紧了些。他喜欢他和帕西亲密无间的感觉。

“早晨醒来我想到的第一件事就是你的笑脸，每一天每个小时我都会给你发短信，睡前我会告诉你今天的晚餐，我保证再也不说神秘博士的任何坏话——阿不思和盖勒特都做到了不是吗，嘿，看着我。告诉我你喜欢我的巧克力眼睛。”

“我从没这么说过。”纽特贴着帕西的皮肤低语。他恋爱了，他想要接吻，想要最高密度的亲密接触；他需要帕西，深渊里尖叫的渴望快要将他逼疯。

 

 

10.

周一  起飞前一分钟

帕西：我想你了。

 

——他可能真的有爱尔兰血统。

纽特并不介意自己的微笑在人群中看起来有多傻，他的手指疯狂地在键盘上搜寻一切甜蜜词语。纽特坠入了爱河，此时此刻，除此以外的任何事他都不在乎。

 

 

 

 

  fin~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
